Punishment
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Pagi yang seharusnya damai di SMA Seidou malah berubah menjadi pagi yang menyebalkan. Terutama untuk Sawamura, korban utama dari hukuman sadis wali kelasnya. "Oh! Oh! Tak Kusangka pahamu semulus ini, Sawamura!"/'Ketat...'/ Celana dalam berwarna hitam terlihat begitu pas untuk dikenakan Sawamura./RnR?


"Sawaaamuuraa~! Ohayou~!"

"O-Ohayo—"

"Oh! Oh! Tak Kusangka pahamu semulus ini, Sawamura!"

"Hyaaa! Jangan sentuh!"

"Ohayou, Sawamura! Seragam yang bagus!"

"Ha-HaI'!"

"WAAAH! Kau memakai celana dalam yang ketat ya, Sawamura?!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Keributan yang teramat sangat menggelegar turut andil membuat semua siswa yang berada di lantai tiga, yang berisikan anak-anak kelas tiga, bertanya-tanya. Kini jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi, namun pagi yang biasanya bernuansa tenang dan damai di SMA Seidou kini jauh dari kata tenang. Terjadi keributan. Anak-anak yang berada di lantai tiga mengira keributan tersebut berasal dari lantai dua. Sedangkan anak-anak yang berada di lantai dua tahu kalau keributan tersebut berasal dari lantai satu. Tepatnya dari aula yang bertepatan dengan pintu masuk utama gedung sekolah mereka.

"Ribut sekali. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanba berjalan keluar kelas. Terdengar suara keributan yang semakin menjadi. Ada suara jeritan, gelak tawa, lalu jeritan lagi, lalu ia juga memastikan barusan ia mendengar suara sorakan.

"Kau mendengarnya juga, Tanba?"

Tanba dapat merasakan satu tepukan mendarat di pundak kirinya. Dengan cepat Tanba lansung melihat ke arah si pelaku.

"Chris?!"

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chris. Namun hanya gelengan kepala-lah yang diterima Chris dari Tanba sebagai jawaban.

"KYAAA!"

Terdengar lagi suara teriakan. Tanba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hanya perasaanku saja atau…memang yang berteriak itu suara laki-laki?"

"Kurasa memang suara laki-laki." Jawab Chris. Suara keributan dibawah semakin menjadi saja. Bahkan sekarang terdengar gelak tawa yang begitu ramai terdengar menggelegar.

"Hahahah! Tak kusangka anak laki-laki juga akan terlihat manis dan lucu jika memakai seragam perempuan! Hahaha!"

Bisa dipastikan kini pendengaran Chris dan Tanba terfokus pada ucapan barusan. Dua siswa laki-laki berjalan melewati mereka sambil mengobrol setelah menaiki tangga yang tidak jauh dari kelas Chris.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada oppai palsu."

'O-oppai?' Tanba menajamkan pendengarannya diikuti Chris.

"Rambutnya juga! Sayang sekali, ya."

Untuk ucapan terakhir, Tanba dan Chris tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. Mungkin, kalau masalah ehm—oppai—mereka sedikit mengerti.

"Kau dengar, Tanba?" Tanya Chris. Kini ia telah menatap Tanba dengan pandangan yang begitu langka. Tanba berusaha menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seluruh hidupnya ia melihat Chris dengan wajah sedikit panik. Ntah kenapa.

"Aku dengar, Chris. Sepertinya memang benar yang berteriak melengking barusan itu suara laki-laki."

"Ingin memastikan?" Chris menatap Tanba ragu. Namun tanpa disangka Chris, Tanba langsung mengiyakan.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

**PUNISHMENT**

**Kazuya Miyuki | Sawamura Eijun | Chris Yuu Takigawa**

**Anagata lady's Fanfiction**

**Diamond No Ace belongs to Yuuji Terajima**

**Warn: Typo(s), OOC, humor gagal, ending nista, etc…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eijun-kun! Kau bisa berdiri?!""

"Ha-Haruichi…AKU LEMAS UNTUK BERDIRI! HUAAHAA!"

Haruichi berjongkok dan memegang bahu kiri Eijun. Benar-benar. Ia tidak bisa mengomentari betapa kasihannya teman sekelasnya yang terkenal akan keributannya itu.

"Kau harus berdiri, Eijun-kun. Kita masih ditengah-tengah aula. Lalu nanti yang menjahilimu akan semakin banyak…bahkan parah dari pada yang dilakukan Kuramochi senpai tadi."

Muka Eijun terlihat memerah, "AKU TIDAK MAU DIJAHILI LAGI! BAIKLAH AMBILKAN AKU CELANA TERLEBIH DULU!" Masih segar di otaknya saat kejadian Kuramochi mengelus pahanya yang ter-ekspos sedikit. Padahal ia teah memakai kaus kaki yang menutupi kakinya sampai 5 cm diatas lutut.

Haruichi semakin tak tega melihat Eijun yang kini mulai terlihat seperti ingin menangis, "I-Itu…tidak bisa. Nanti wali kelas akan marah."

"Huaahaa!" Eijun kembali berteriak histeris.

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau mendekati Sawamura yang terduduk begitu saja ditengah-tengah Aula. Cengiran puas terlukis diwajahnya, "Hahahaha! Sepertinya aku suka Sawamura yang seperti ini! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gyaa! Pergi sana, Kuramochi-senpai!" Sawamura buru-buru mengambil lengan kanan Haruichi dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat, "TOLONG AKU HARUICHI!"

"Kau cantik, Sawamura-chan." Komentar Masuko yang kini hanya beberapa meter berdiri dibelakang Kuramochi.

"Gyaaa!" Teriakan Sawamura semakin menjadi. Haruichi menghela nafas. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hukuman dari wali kelas mereka sangatlah kejam. Bayangkan, hanya karena Eijun yang tertidur di kelas sebanyak lima kali yang ia tahu betul alasannya pasti karena kelelahan berlatih baseball, Eijun mendapat hukuman yang paling menyeramkan yang mampu membuat wajah khas serius milik Chris Yuu Takigawa terlihat pucat.

Hukumannya adalah…memakai seragam anak perempuan. Untuk dipakai seharian penuh. Parahnya, sampai pukul tengah malam berdentang yang menandakan bergantinya hari. Berarti Sawamura harus mengganti baju seragam perempuan dengan pakaian laki-laki setelah jam 24:00. Namun Sawamura tidak perlu memakai wig model wanita dan memakai dada palsu. Dadanya 100% terlihat rata sekarang.

Mengerikan…bukan? Ada keringanan sih, tapi tetap saja mengerikan…bukan?

"Hooii Sawamuraa! Besok seperti ini lag,i ya!?" Kini Jun Isashiki-lah yang turut ikut serta menggoda Sawamura. Ia dekati Sawamura lalu merangkul pundak Sawamura yang kini masih terduduk di lantai aula yang cukup dingin sambil tetap berusaha menutupi selangkangannya yang ia takuti akan terlihat karena ia memakai rok yang cukup pendek. Beruntung Jun Isashiki belum naik ke lantai angkatannya, jadi ia bisa menjahili Sawamura terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sawamura cepat. Ia semakin menguatkan tarikannya pada rok kotak-kotak merah seragam 'baru'nya ke arah bawah dengan tangan kanannya. Berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terekspos.

"E-Eijun-kun. Ayo kita ke wc dulu. Kau terlihat tidak baik. Lagi pula berlama-lama disini semakin membuat keadaan buruk." Ujar Haruichi. Ia melihat sekeliling. Telihat olehnya beberapa anak yang anehnya kebanyakan adalah laki-laki dan anak dari tim baseball Seidou mengelilingi dirinya dan Sawamura. Tentu ia tahu kemana arah objek pandangan mereka. Tentu objek pandangannya adalah Sawamura Eijun, Pitcher paling berisik di tim Baseball Seidou.

Sawamura menepis rangkulan Isashiki dan segera berdiri walau agak limbung sedikit. Ia ambil tas sekolahnya yang sempat terlantarkan karena shock dijahili dan langsung menarik lengan kanan Haruichi dan mengajak pergi, "Ba-baiklah! Aku sudah tidak tahaaan!"

Haruichi segera mengiyakan. Ia tuntun Sawamura berjalan namun baru dua langkah mereka berdua melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Sawamura berhenti. Membuat Haruichi bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Eijun-kun?"Tanya Haruichi sang Hero yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya penolong Sawamura.

Suasana aula di lantai dasar yang tadinya gaduh tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi. Keadaan tersebut membuat Haruichi bertanya-tanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan mendapati Sawamura yang kini telah menghadap kebelakang mereka dengan wajah horror.

"Eijun…-kun?"

Penasaran, akhirnya ia ikut menoleh kebelakang dan suatu pemandangan menakjubkan cukup membuatnya termangu. Membuatnya sedikit OOC, sama seperti Chris tadi.

"EH?!"

"GYAHAHAAHAHAHA! Celana dalam yang bagus, Sawamura! Hitam, huh? Kenapa tidak pink?"Kini seorang catcher yang popular dikalangan baseboll Seidou tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan orang yang barusan ia sebutkan namanya hanya bisa menatapnya horror dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-apa?"

Tanba dan Chris menghentikan langkah mereka ditengah-tengah tangga yang menuju lantai satu. Tangga itu tepat menghadap aula. Chris dan Tanba Termangu karena melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sedangkan Kuromachi segera merogoh sakunya. Lalu mengambil handphone dan menfoto pemandangan mahal nan langka yang kini tersaji didepannya.

CKLIK.

Suara kamera dan cahaya blitz yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu silau dari handphone Kuramochi membuat Sawamura kembali menapaki dunia.

"KYAAAAHH! MIYUKI-SENPAI?!" Sawamura menjerit. Dengan cepat ia segera berbalik dan kembali memegang ujung roknya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan. Kini ia menatap Miyuki yang sedang terbahak-bahak.

"KAU!" Sawamura mulai emosi. Jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya yang semakin menjadi.

Bagaimana ia tidak emosi? Ia, seorang pitcher yang masih suci dan bersih dari perbuatan dosa, baru saja dilecehkan oleh senpai-nya yang dulu sempat ia hormati amat sangat. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, dari belakang Miyuki mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. Sialnya, celana dalam yang ia pakai hari ini cukup ketat.

Oh, pantatnya yang seksi begitu pas di celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Setidaknya itulah yang Miyuki pikirkan. Tak disangka Miyuki selain jahil juga ternyata hentai.

Chris benar-benar termangu ditempatnya. Apa baru saja ia bermimpi? Ia melihat adik kelas yang dikhususkan untuk dibimbing olehnya memakai baju seragam perempuan dan baru saja dijahili habis-habisan oleh Miyuki. Dengan cara mengangkat rok Sawamura dan memperlihatkan celana dalam Sawamura dengan jelas.

'Ketat…' Pikir Chris. Jika Tanba mengetahui apa yang Chris pikirkan barusan, pasti ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Eijun melihat sekeliling. Ia dapati Masuko yang memerah, lalu Kuramochi yang cekikikan sambil melihat ke layar handphone yang bisa ia pastikan sedang melihat foto dirinya yang seksi(?), Jun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ryousuke yang berdehem sekali lalu memerah, dan Tatsuya Yuki yang menatapnya tajam, membuat Eijun merinding.

Eijun tidak lupa untuk melihat kearah tangga dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya kini menatap ke arahnya dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"CHRIS-SENPAI?!" Sawamura begitu shock, "APA KAU MELIHAT HAL BARUSAN?!" Tanya Sawamura panik. Ntah kenapa yang paling memalukan baginya adalah saat Chris mendapatinya dengan keadaan memakai seragam perempuan. Dan parahnya Chris melihatnya saat dijahili Miyuki.

"A-ah, Tanba, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujar Chris. Ia segera berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Eh? Baik."Jawab Tanba. Lalu ia mengikuti langkah Chris.

"CHRIS-SENPAAAII!" Sawamura berteriak sabil melihat Chris yang meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Tawa Miyuki. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawa yang meledak-ledak. Sungguh ia merasa senang bisa melihat Sawamura yang begitu memerah karena baru saja dipermalukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ga-je. Gaje sekali ff ini minna :') Apalagi bagian akhirnya #slapped.**

**Moouuuu Aku suka banget liat Eijun gampang memerah dan gampang dijahili xD aku juga suka liat dia diantara dua seme yang macho siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyuki dan Chris. #curhat #gaknyambungsamatopik #ditendang  
**

**Yosh! Ini ff pertamaku di fandom Daiya no A. Hehe, ide ff ini aku dapat dari salah satu fanart Sawamura yang memakai seragam perempuan sedang dijahili dengan diangkat roknya ke atas xD awww Eijuuunn kau seksii~~ XD**

**Oke, Review kudasai?^^**


End file.
